To Save A Life
by Sammy1997
Summary: When Edward begins to force Bella to have an abortion to save her life, she calls for the one person that she never thought she would need again, her brother. Bella/Edward. Please Read. One- Shot for now.


I had to write this! Bella's POV.

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.

Rose had finally agreed to go hunting with Jasper and Alice after a two hour debate. I reluctantly agreed because her eyes were getting dark. I knew Edward would never hurt me intentionally, only to protect me. And he would get rid of this baby to protect me. That's the only thing that scared me.

I'm Harry Potter's twin sister, Isabella Marie Potter. I'm a witch. Witches and wizards are immortal, and cannot die unless murdered. We could choose to stop aging, and that's what I did. We'd defeated Voldemort during the agonizing months Edward was gone. Charlie thought I had gone back to Renee, or at least that was the story I fed him. Charlie and Renee are not my real parents. They're muggles. When I first arrived in Forks, it was for my safety and I'd changed my last name to Swan temporarily, and also filled the muggles with fake memories. Everything had turned out great. I had spent all of February with Jacob, a boy from the reservation, another person with fake memories, and unfortunately, he fell for me.

Now, here I was, in the Cullen living room. I had left my wand at Charlie's, for I didn't think I would ever need it again. Now, I wanted to have it for some sense of security if they tried to get rid of this baby. I would surely be able to stop them.

The TV made a nice humming noise so that the room was not completely silent. I had drank some blood earlier, so I looked much healthier. My stomach was huge. I laid on the couch, my feet in Edward's lap. Just a few minutes ago, Esme had gone to the grocery store to buy some more eggs. The TV show we were watching hit a commercial, and I turned to look at Edward. He turned to look at me as well, and we smiled at each other.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, too."

Emmett entered the room and asked Edward something too low for me to hear. Edward nodded and picked me up, then headed up the stairs.

"What's going on?"I panicked.

Edward didn't answer. He just looked at me with pain filled eyes. Realization hit me and I knew my nightmare had been confirmed. I struggled to get away, but he held me tighter. The tears began then.

"NO! NO, EDWARD, PLEASE DON'T!" My hands beat furiously against his chest and I kicked at him. We were already in Carlisle's study. It had been transformed into a surgery room.

He laid me down carefully on the bed and held me down. I could barely breathe because of my sobs. I screamed.

"PLEASE!" Carlisle had entered the room with a machine and some tools. Emmett held my legs down and Edward held my shoulders down.

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" I screeched.

"I'm so sorry, Bella! Please forgive me." Edward's sobs mixed with my own. It hurt to scream and my throat was hoarse.

"STOP! STOP! PLEASE, EDWARD! NO!" I hugged my legs to my chest. Or at least tried. My hands were bruising from Edward's marble chest. Edward realized this at the same time I did and held both of my hands in one of his. I wiggled my shaking body trying to get away. The machine came closer.

"I'm so sorry, love. I love you."

"NO, NO! EMMETT PLEASE! DON'T LET THEM DO THIS!" I begged. Emmett looked away and I could see his eyes tear up with tears that could never fall.

That wasn't going to work.

"CARLISLE! PLEASE! YOU'VE NEVER KILLED ANYONE! WHY START NOW? HE'S A HARMLESS BABY BOY! DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!" I pleaded

"It's far from harmless! Bella, it'll kill you!" Edward yelled.

"HE WON'T KILL ME EDWARD! PLEASE!" I sobbed.

There was only one way to make it out alive. One way to ensure this baby's safety.

"HARRY! HARRY JAMES POTTER! HELP!" I screeched in my head and out loud.

The machine was centimeters away from me now.

A second later, a bright white light filled the room followed by a boy who would die to save me. Everyone and everything was pushed away from me. My brother stood next to the bed, his wand gripped tightly in his hand. I relaxed. He would make sure I would stay safe. He would also never go against my wishes.

Harry quickly took in the room with his eyes, and grabbed my hand. Edward leaned against one of the walls, his eyes showing jealousy at Harry and love for me. I was sorry that I had to do this, but I would be back with our baby next time I saw him.

"Bella, we will have to apparate. That's the fastest way." Harry mentioned. I nodded.

"Edward, I love you." I croaked out, just before I disappeared.

The burrow was as magical as it had looked before and it felt like home. Harry helped me wobble to the front door, for I could barely walk. We knocked twice before Ginny opened the door, a concerned look on her face. Her eyes widened momentarily before she enveloped me in a giant hug. She took my hand and led me to sit on the couch in the living room. A low fire burned in the chimney.

"Everyone! Look who is back!" Ginny yelled.

Excited murmurs could be heard as the Weasleys, Tonks, Remus, Fleur, and Hermione filled the living room. **(Fred, Tonks, and Remus were not killed in final battle.) **They all gave me hugs, and found somewhere in the room to sit. Harry sat next to me and I could feel the anger rolling off of him. The room quieted down and Remus spoke.

"Bella, what happened and who is the father of the child?" He motioned towards my stomach.

I took a deep breath. "I fell in love with a vampire, Edward Cullen. Not just any vampire, though. He's a vegetarian meaning that he only drinks animals and he reads minds. He lives with his family of six other vegetarians. I had gotten married to him on August 13th, but I didn't say anything to you because he knows nothing about magic. He had gotten me pregnant during our honeymoon, and was afraid for my physical health. One of his sisters protected me for a while, but she had to hunt today. He wanted to get rid of my baby. He was afraid for me. He nearly killed my baby earlier today. I tried everything to stop them, yet nothing would work. I called for Harry. Harry saved my baby from being murdered. And now here I am."

The room was silent for a moment and I put my hands over my stomach, caressing it. Mrs. Weasley ran out of the room and came back with a tall glass of water. She handed it to me and I smiled gratefully before gulping it down. Harry took the empty glass from me and set it down on the coffee table.

"Wow! You've surely had a fun time, haven't you Belly?" Tonks exclaimed.

I laughed. Everyone said something about my adventures and the baby before walking out of the room. Anyone could see that Harry was angry and didn't want to be here when he exploded.

Once the last person filed out of the room, Harry turned to look at me.

"Bella, you could have gotten hurt. He could have killed you. The baby you carry is killing you!"

"Harry, I couldn't let him kill our baby. I love him already!"

"And what about Edward?"

"I love Edward, you know that! I just couldn't let him rid of our baby like this. It was against my will and I would have been depressed after. You know what I'm like when I'm like that." I said, referring to my depression after Sirius' death.

"Isabella, I just took you away from your husband! That makes me feel horrible! I don't have that right!"

"You saved your nephew and me. I will return and explain everything to Edward when I do. I'll be healthy and alive and happy. You of course will be with me. I can't do this alone, Harry, and I need your help as well as everyone else's."

He took a deep breath and moved his eyes from the floor to look at me. He took my hand lightly in his. "I'll help you."

"Thank you, so much, Harry! It'll all be alright, I promise. Now let's go to the kitchen. Time to eat." I got up and carefully made my way towards the kitchen. And then I remembered. "Molly?"

"Yes, dear?" she responded.

"My diet…is a bit…different." I hesitated and shuffled my feet nervously. This is going to be interesting.

"How?"

"I need nutrients from blood to survive. Animal blood, more specifically." I saw her crinkle her nose in disgust for a moment, before her expression relaxed.

"Okay, dear. I'll send Bill and Charlie out to collect some." She smiled at me.

"Thanks." I yawned.

"You must be tired. Ginny!"

Ginny entered the kitchen with Hermione.

"Yes, mum?" She asked.

"Take Bella up to Tonks' room."

Ginny walked over to me and took one of my hands while Hermione took the other. They guided me upstairs and somehow managed to maneuver me into Tonks' room. I took the unoccupied bed and laid down in it. Ginny and Hermione sat on the floor next to the bed.

"So ginny… how's it going with my brother?" I giggled.

She blushed deeply.

"I'm totally in love with him, Bella. He's perfect. We love each other and we've both admitted it. It was so romantic, he took me to a place where you can see the stars clearly and he said 'I love you, Ginny', and I said 'I love you too, Harry' and then we kissed for what felt like forever. I want to get married to him, but I don't want him to think that I'm desperate. I would do anything for that boy." She grinned. I laughed.

"And how about you, Hermione? How's it going with Ron?" I smiled.

She giggled. "We'll, ever since Harry, you, Ron, and I went on the Horcruxes trip, he's been acting really weird around me. I think it's absolutely adorable, and I totally fell for him, no matter how much of a pig he sometimes can be when he's eating. The problem is that he actually hasn't mentioned it yet. I'm planning on confronting him soon."

"I _really_ want to be there for that. " I grinned. She laughed.

"How about you? What's Edward like?" Hermione mentioned.

"He's amazing. He's caring, sweet, loving, and he's overprotective. I miss him so much, but I know I had to do this. He would have killed our unborn child, and I really want this baby. He's probably blaming himself right now as we speak. I really love him and I feel horrible that I was forced to do this to save a life, but I know that it will be worth it. We'll be happy once this is all over and I'll also have to tell them about our world. Everything will be okay. At least, that's what I'm trying to convince myself." I summarized.

"You really love him, don't you? I can see the pain in your eyes when you talk about him." Ginny asked. I nodded.

Hermione shifted closer to me and held my hand. "Bella, we'll help you get through this, I swear. It _will _be okay when this is over."

I sighed and dropped my gaze to the floor. "I can't help but think that he'll hate me when I go back. It would break my heart if that happened."

"Bella, by the way you describe him, I know that he would never do that."

"You're right. I'm just being silly, aren't I? It's the pregnancy hormones. I swear I'm always crying." I laughed.

"It's okay. I can't wait for the baby. I want to see how she or he will look like." Ginny gushed

"I hope it looks like its father. I don't want it to look like me at all. I'm not that pretty."

"You'll never learn how beautiful you are, will you?"

"Nope."

We all grinned.

I suddenly felt movement in my stomach and a slight kick. I winced. "Ow!"

"What's wrong, Bella?" Hermione's concerned tone matched her face.

"It's just some movement of the baby. The little nudger is getting so big."

My eyelids began to droop. I dropped my head to the pillow and pulled the covers over my body.

"I'm going to-yawn- sleep now. I'm supposed to get a lot of rest. I'll see you tomorrow." I managed to slur. The last thing I saw was them exiting the room.

Someone was poking me. And it was _so _annoying. I was about ready to hit them.

"Come on, Bella. Wakey, wakey." George's voice nearly yelled.

I groaned.

"Don't make me have to get the bucket, again." Fred said.

I shot straight out of bed. "I'm up, I'm up." I mumbled quickly.

They laughed and smirked. They'd done that once before when I was spending Christmas holidays here. I wouldn't put it past them to do it again.

I threw a pillow at Fred's head, but he dodged it. I grumbled.

"What did you two genius' need?" I asked sarcastically.

"Breakfast time!" They yelled together. I reluctantly got up and made my way down the stairs to the kitchen. Food was laid out neatly and I quickly sat next to Harry before the twins took all of the pancakes. Molly came and handed me a cup full of blood. I quickly drank it before anyone noticed and rinsed it out in the sink. Chatter filled the room and it felt like home again. I headed into the den, once finished and Tonks joined me with Remus and Teddy.

"Bella, how much longer do you have left until you give birth?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I'm guessing about 13 days. The pregnancy has been enhanced because of Edward."

She nodded and then smiled slightly. "The feeling of when you finally hold your baby in your arms is indescribable. Warmth fills your heart. That's how I remember it when Teddy was born. You don't know what you want until you have it."

She handed me Teddy and I played with him for a while. I touched the tip of my finger to his nose and he giggled. His hair changed from a bright green to a deep red. His skin was so soft. He was so angelic. I looked down into his fast changing eyes and smiled. He wrapped his fingers around my thumb. I heard his stomach grumble and handed him to Tonks to feed. She fed him quickly and took him into another room to burp him. Remus followed her.

I was suddenly filled with a want for my wand.

"Harry!"

A loud thump was heard and then I saw Harry walk in, dusting off his shirt.

"What happened?"

He blushed before answering. "I fell down the stairs."

I laughed. "Well, I need you to summon my wand."

"M'kay."He waved his wand in the air quickly and then tucked it in the back of his jeans. "Done."

"Thanks. Don't put your wand in your back pocket. You know what Mad Eye said. You can blow off your buttocks." I smiled.

Just then, my wand flew in through an open window and I caught it skillfully. It twirled in my hand for a few moments, relishing in the fact that it was back. I sighed at the almost full feeling it gave me. I tucked it in the front pocket of my sweatshirt. Harry exited the room mumbling something about Ginny. I headed towards the side exit of the burrow. There was a small bench long enough to fit six people and a teapot with a plant in it. I used to come here when I needed to think and be alone.

I sat down carefully on the bench and looked up at the sky.

I had no idea what was going to happen when I returned to Edward with the baby. I wasn't worried about the giving birth part at all. I knew that everyone would take care of me. I didn't know what to expect when I got home. A few visions played through my head quickly. Some of Edward staring at me with hate, and some where Edward sweeps me up into his arms and kisses me forever. In my heart, I knew that Edward would never ever hate me; it was just my fear messing with me.

I was mostly worried about how he would take the baby. I hoped that he would love it as I do.

I went inside when the sun got too hot to be in. I quickly realized that I hadn't changed or showered and was disgusted with myself. I walked as quickly as I could to my room and then remembered that I had no really big clothing. I called for Tonks, silently praying that she still had some clothes left over from her pregnancy. I was in luck. She handed me a pair of grey sweats, some undergarments, and the biggest blue sweater ever. I quickly showered, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, got dressed, and found a pair of the softest socks ever in Tonks' drawer.

I walked back downstairs in time for lunch. Pumpkin dumplings, marinated steak and mashed potatoes, oh my. The rest of the day was spent in peace.

It continued that way for about a week and a half. That was when some contractions hit. Those were so painful that I often screamed.

Hermione finally confronted Ron. It was hilarious. Ginny and I were looking at baby magazines when we heard yelling. We rushed downstairs quickly and looked out a window. Hermione was yelling at Ron.

"Ron, jus tell me. Are you in love with me or not? Just so I can move on if you're not."

"Hermione I-I don't know what you're-"

"The heck you don't! You've been acting weird ever since we came back from hunting down you-know-what, and you haven't mentioned it once!"

I slapped a hand over my open mouth and Ginny slapped her hand over mine. I grinned under my hand.

"Hermione calm down!"

"Don't tell me what to bloody do!"

Ron took three long strides toward Hermione and grabbed her shoulders. He then bent his face down to hers and kissed her. I let out a mini-squeal at that.

They kissed each other passionately before they pulled away to breathe.

"Yes Hermione, I do love you."

"Oh Ron. I love you too."

We cheered them on from inside and they both blushed when they looked towards us.

The day of my birth came soon after that.

I was sitting in the living room. I had just finished my cup of blood and had laid my head back to rest against the back of the couch when the most painful contraction yet hit me. I screamed and a moment later my water broke. People rushed into the room, yet I couldn't see because of the tears in my eyes. I blinked and another one hit. Purple flashes I could barely make out and then a small blue one. Someone was grabbing the baby girl from inside me. They quickly cut the cord and patched me back up. I knew this because I would later come to know that the purple flashes were easing the pain and the blue flash cut quickly and cleanly into my stomach.

They took my baby out of the room, but not before I caught a glimpse of long blood-matted hair. Renesmee. I had a baby girl. That thought alone brought happy tears to my eyes.

It was a few hours before I saw her again. I had been moved upstairs while the others cleaned up the living room. She was clean. She was wrapped in a light pink blanket and her bronze ringlets fell lightly down her back. She had rosy cheeks and my brown eyes. Everyone had crowded into the room and was watching me with smiles on their faces. I took her in my arms and said her name so everyone could hear.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

She giggled slightly and her name and then I gave her her nickname.

"Nessie." It shouldn't have bothered me as little as it had, but it was cute and perfect for her. The feeling then filled my heart. It was so awe-inspiring that I nearly burst out crying. Again, the hormones. She was perfect and healthy. Most of all, she had family and people that would cherish and spoil her.

It turned out that she had a half and half diet. She could eat mashed up fruit, but she could drink blood, too. She also had a power. When she touched me, she could choose to show me images or scenes that she already has seen. The opposite of Edward and I combined. I no longer had to drink blood, thank the lord, because it was no longer appealing to me and when I tried it the first time after birth, I nearly threw up.

I had also decided that I would go back to Edward in one week. That would give me enough time to buy her some clothes and prepare myself mentally for.

It was the second day after giving birth to her and I sat on the couch brushing her nearly waist long hair. She'd closed her eyes at the sensation. I left her ringlets to be and carried her into the kitchen for lunch. Mrs. Weasley had made the dishes do themselves and the windows were cleaning themselves. That was another thing. She had seen tons of magic performed and it was no bothering to hide it now. She looked around freely and wasn't bothered to see things flying about.

I set her down on the counter and grabbed a mashed up fruit bowl from the fridge and a fork from a drawer. I set it down beside Nessie and let her feed herself while I prepared a cup of animal blood from her. She drank it quickly and I threw it in the sink. She finished her fruit quickly and I put that in the sink, too.

I walked up the stairs with Nessie to the bedroom I was staying in. All the girls in the house were in there sharing baby stories. Mrs. Weasley had the room redone as well. It was Gryffindor themed and posters crowded the wall of Quidditch teams. She also had a baby crib moved up. I sat down on the red and gold comforter and put Nessie in my lap. Tonks was talking.

"Teddy's pregnancy was not painful much. He never kicked at all but I sure could feel the contractions. The pushing was painful because how is the baby supposed to fit through there? I nearly screamed my head off." We all laughed.

Mrs. Weasley went next. "Bill, Charlie, and Percy were painless, but once it came to the twins, I lost my voice six times. They kept kicking simultaneously, and broke all of my ribs. They would never stop either. At night, they were just more hyper. I threw up with them a lot as well. Ron just made me throw up, but Ginny was a saint. A perfect angel."

"My pregnancy with Renesmee was painful yet so worth it. Before I came here, she cracked one of my ribs, and I only had to throw up in the first few days. Other than that, she was a beautiful saint." I touched my hand lightly to Nessie's cheek.

"We all know how big you got." Tonks giggled and motioned toward my once again petite body. I had all the fat removed as well. That was why I loved magic.

It was the day I had to go back. I was packing for both me and Nessie in a small duffel bag. I tucked my wand in the front of my gray skinny jeans, letting it stick out. I'd dressed Nessie in a white flowy skirt with a red flowery long-sleeved top. Thank god that she didn't need diapers. When I was done, I zipped the bag up and yanked the strap over my shoulder. With my other hand, I picked my baby girl up and held her on my hip. She gripped my neon pink v-neck top with both hands. I walked back down the stairs of the burrow taking in every detail. I didn't know when I was going to be back again.

Harry met me downstairs along with Tonks, Teddy, and Remus. They were all planning on going with me. I handed Renesmee to Harry while I said goodbye to everyone. Ginny cried from next to Harry and Ron had his arm wrapped around Hermione. I grinned at all of them and gave them big hugs. They all said goodbye to Nessie while I stuffed two bowls of fruit into the duffel.

After the tearful goodbyes were over, we all apparated to the porch of the Cullen's. I checked over Renesmee to check that she was all right before facing the front door and taking a deep breath.

I knocked.

The door opened a minute later and Esme appeared. Shock took over her features. I dropped my duffel on the ground and hugged her as best as I could with a baby in one of my arms. She hugged me back fiercely. When we freed each other, I held Nessie in front of me and turned her so she was facing Esme.

"Esme, this is your granddaughter, Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

Her jaw dropped and her eyes filled with adoration. I handed Renesmee to Esme. The whole family appeared silently behind Esme, but my eyes searched for Edward. When I saw him, my whole body relaxed and the pain in my chest disappeared.

"Edward." I breathed.

"Bella." He whispered.

I ran towards him and he opened up his arms. I jumped into them and wrapped my legs around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and bent my lips to his. We kissed until it I could no longer breathe.

He touched his forehead to mine.

"I missed you." My voice was thick with emotion.

"And I, you. I went crazy with worry."

I let my legs drop from around him and unhooked my arms from his neck. I went over to Esme and took Renesmee from her. I walked back to Edward

"As you might have heard, this is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, our daughter." I held her out to him, and he carefully took her in his arms. She fit perfectly in the crook of his arms.

"She looks so much like you and I. My god, Bella, did you do this all by yourself?"

"Not _all_ by myself. I had help." I motioned towards Harry, Remus, Tonks and Teddy.

He growled at Harry.

"Edward, don't. I'll explain in a minute, just don't. Let's go sit down."

I quickly showed the witch and wizards where to sit, then I sat down next to Edward. I looked down at my lap.

"There's something that I need to tell you, that I don't know how you're going to take…I'm a witch." I blurted out the last part.

Silence.

**My god, its been forever. I've had this idea in my head though, and I had to write it. I don't know if I should continue it. It depends on how many reviews I get. If I get enough, I'll keep writing this story.**

**I'm trying to update, I just have a case of serious writer's block.**

**I'm on vacation in the carribean and it is amazing!**

**Love you all,**

**Sammy1997**


End file.
